the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 Jul 2017
00:00:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://www.quotev.com/SouthFerry8451 this is south 00:00:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: im gonna work on my virtual book 00:00:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://www.quotev.com/creepypastafangirl1999 this is my account 00:00:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: just followed both of you 00:01:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who is clockwork 00:01:20 CHAT DB511611: Viritual book? 00:01:21 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: should i make a quotedev 00:01:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember make a post on quotev it can be about anything 00:01:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: EMber that is my backup account 00:01:33 CHAT DB511611: Dont you mean fanfiction 00:01:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: and yes Rick 00:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Rick. 00:01:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its not a fanfiction 00:01:38 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Rick that's your choice 00:01:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its a virtual book 00:01:46 CHAT DB511611: Whats the difference 00:01:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so wattpad 00:01:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Almost everyone here does, even Q. 00:01:53 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: this one is a collector's guide 00:01:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: fanfiction is something thats of a thing 00:02:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: using existing ideas and characters 00:02:08 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Don't assume every story online is a fanfic 00:02:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yup @Neo 00:02:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and a virtual book 00:02:17 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:02:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is something that never gets finished 00:02:26 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mine will get finished 00:02:30 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fw6vyw 00:02:34 CHAT South Ferry: maaaan, that is fucking dark 00:02:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a virtual book is a book online that isn't a fanfic 00:03:13 CHAT DB511611: I dont think thats a term 00:03:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: just say like 00:03:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: a story 00:03:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am currently re-writing that whole book, South. 00:03:24 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:28 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but mine isnt a story 00:03:30 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fw6w9d what the hell is going on here 00:03:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase.........didn't do a good job. 00:03:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its about plushie collecting 00:03:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it teaches the reader about plushie collecting 00:03:50 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fw6wd2 the hell 00:03:58 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it sounds dumb but it has valid points 00:03:59 CHAT South Ferry: https://www.quotev.com/Jessebeantv what even happened here. 00:04:00 CHAT DB511611: So its an online guide 00:04:21 CHAT South Ferry: Maaan, that profile is fucking sad 00:04:33 CHAT DB511611: That doesn't really sound like something you could put in a whole book, i would assume its short 00:04:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB well basically 00:04:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: does it have a bonus section on collecting shopkins 00:04:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB ye 00:04:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo no 00:04:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i think you should add one 00:04:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it's just about plushies 00:04:51 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: why? 00:04:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it's just about plushies 00:05:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: because i wanna know how to collect shopkins 00:05:07 CHAT DB511611: Thats not really a book then 00:05:11 CHAT DB511611: More of like 00:05:18 CHAT DB511611: A travel pamphlet 00:05:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it is a book 00:05:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: http://prntscr.com/fw6wui 00:05:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: just a WIP 00:05:28 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a huge WIP 00:05:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: that is the first page 00:05:31 CHAT South Ferry: Chase McFly's quotev page is sad. 00:05:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: did y'all all follow my back up account 00:05:51 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/fw6x0g 00:07:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: why do i need to repeat my email and not my password lmao 00:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. Lol. 00:07:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://www.quotev.com/Clockwork9602 here's my back up 00:07:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Mess not that I know of 00:07:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I PMed South on Quotev saying "Ah". 00:07:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 00:07:50 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i can just skip email why do i even need to do it twice 00:07:54 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: quotev bad bro 00:08:06 CHAT DB511611: How many plushies do you have 00:08:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB want me to count? 00:08:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: just do it twice Rick 00:08:28 CHAT DB511611: No not really 00:08:29 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: https://www.quotev.com/AWMWikia9693 00:08:34 CHAT South Ferry: I need to write something on Quotev. 00:08:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: including my webkinz a ton 00:08:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: without including them 00:08:41 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: 8? 00:08:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ember what we need to know 00:08:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is 00:08:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: 9? 00:08:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: do you have enough plushies 00:11:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and in this book i need to know like 00:11:24 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: already 3 followers damn quotev popularity is easy 00:11:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what prices are too high to invest in for a plushie, and what retailers will supply me with the BEST QUALITY PLUSHIES 00:11:26 CHAT DB511611: Instructions not clear, I missed the purchase button and accidentally purchased a figurine 00:11:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i mean its probably people from here arch 00:11:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Well it all depends on the plushie you want 00:11:47 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: gamestop, walmart, and build-a-bear have quality plushies. 00:11:54 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps I shall do a story review on Quotev. 00:11:55 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: then again i have 15 followers on twitter and i've been on there for a year and never tweeted anything 00:12:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: gamestop 00:12:08 CHAT DB511611: Where can I get bootleg mexican fnaf plushies 00:12:11 CHAT NeoBranwen711: gAmEsToP?! 00:12:23 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i mean sure if i want some damn Five Nights at Betties plushies 00:12:23 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: is there a tdl group on quotev 00:12:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB uhh I don't know I don't go looking for fakes 00:12:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ill go to fukin gamestop, but what about shit that aint related to games 00:12:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I got my popplio plushie from gamestop 00:12:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: where do i go for my ANIMAL JAM plushies 00:12:42 JOIN FrancisHatesWikia has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: walmart 00:12:56 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Yo yo what's crackin 00:13:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes its where they have the MLP toys 00:13:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so if i head to walmart right now, im gonna be able to find an animal jam plushie? 00:13:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes 00:13:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if i go and they dont got any 00:13:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its where the MLP toys are. 00:13:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you aint got what it takes to write this book 00:13:35 CHAT DB511611: Where do I get Stinky Steve 00:13:41 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What? @DB 00:13:47 CHAT DB511611: Stinky Steve 00:13:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What is that? 00:13:54 CHAT DB511611: The best book in human existence 00:14:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's FrancisHatesWikia? 00:14:10 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: why haven't I heard of it @DB 00:14:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: francis has been a user here for a bit q 00:14:25 CHAT DB511611: You have 00:14:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no 00:14:44 CHAT DB511611: Yes 00:14:47 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB neo leave me alone let me write this virtual book 00:14:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 00:14:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What are some questions to stick and answer? 00:15:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what do you mean stick and answer 00:15:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: after the two introductory pages will be a QnA 00:15:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: put the questions on the QnA page 00:15:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ummmmm lemme think lemme think ummm 00:15:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: whats a good starter plushie 00:15:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: thekorrafanatic? 00:15:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Who are you @FrancisHatesWikia? 00:15:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a plushie that relates to something you like :) 00:16:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: francis has been on this wiki for a bit 00:16:03 CHAT DB511611: What is there to know about getting plushies 00:16:05 CHAT DB511611: You just 00:16:07 CHAT DB511611: Buy them 00:16:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: how much is too much for a plushie 00:16:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: DB eh point 00:16:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo depends on your price range 00:16:51 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i'd say $100 is too much 00:17:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but what if its like 00:17:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: really really good 00:17:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'd excuse $50 if its from build-a-bear 00:17:11 CHAT DB511611: High quality plushie 00:17:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: build-a-bear is usually REALLY expensive 00:17:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what if i find limited edition sunset shimmer with real leather jacket plushie 00:17:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and its 100 00:17:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember look at discord 00:17:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: neo DB 00:17:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I wasnt asking you leave me alone or get a kick 00:17:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember 00:18:06 CHAT DB511611: So, you weren't asking us to leave you alone...or you were? 00:18:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: that is not how you handle this 00:18:14 CHAT South Ferry: I agree with Messenger 00:18:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: DB Neo stop 00:18:21 CHAT South Ferry: You have learned quite a bit since May, messenger 00:18:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im sorry messenger 00:18:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: she started the topic, so i assumed she wanted a discussion out of it 00:18:34 CHAT South Ferry: Back in May, you were constantly banning, now, you know how to handle situations :) 00:18:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: now its constant kicking 00:18:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo, stop 00:19:08 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: South was praising me 00:19:20 CHAT South Ferry: the ass 00:19:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: Neo you can call me Mess, and Ember you need to stop and calm down you have too much of temper 00:19:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what 00:19:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Mess sorry 00:19:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://conservative.wikia.com/wiki/Conservative_Wiki?action=history A Shame. 00:19:44 CHAT South Ferry: All I said you had pretty good drawings 00:20:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: So what questions should I add into the QnA section 00:20:22 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Hello I am back 00:20:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what makes a bad plushie 00:21:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: none of that 00:21:01 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess I told him to not talk to me 00:21:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: can you tell him 00:21:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: yyou are a mod here the users have to talk to you 00:21:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo and DB are exceptions 00:21:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: they mustn't 00:21:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 00:21:32 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: we start arguments 00:21:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i am only trying to assist with the virtual book 00:21:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: so 00:21:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo you aren't helping 00:21:44 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Kek 00:21:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: you need to learn to gt along with others Ember 00:21:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There are other mod they can ask, Mess. 00:21:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Mods* 00:22:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra stop 00:22:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I do agree. 00:22:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I specifically was going to ask for questions relating to MY experience 00:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We need to all get along. 00:22:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what do you mean exactly 00:22:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh 00:22:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i see 00:22:30 CHAT NeoBranwen711: when did you start collecting plushies? 00:22:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember has too many problem with ALL the users here 00:22:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess not all 00:22:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: just 3 00:22:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: well 2 now 00:22:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: Neo isn't doing anything wrong 00:22:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im only trying to help 00:23:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: neo you aren't doing a very good job at it 00:23:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: I did not understand what you were asking 00:23:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: im not even asking you for the help i am asking my friends 00:23:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i thought you wanted questions about plushie collecting 00:23:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember simmer down 00:23:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes but not from you @Neo 00:23:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: not questions about you collecting plushies 00:23:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i apologize 00:23:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember 00:23:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: anyone can answer 00:23:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: you need to stop being rude 00:24:02 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: . 00:24:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: im not even being rude 00:24:04 CHAT DB511611: If you ask a question with no direct person addressed, people assume its a question for all of main 00:24:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: you aren't acting like a mod right now 00:24:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yes what db said 00:24:24 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Smh 00:24:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: everyone is different 00:24:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: Ember you can't use that for this 00:24:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: now 00:24:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: everyone move on 00:25:13 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: yeah 00:25:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: db CHAT do you like fleetwood mac 00:25:51 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: May I provide a negative personal opinion on Fleetwood Mac 00:25:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Ember a small reminder if you have a topic you don't want everyone talking about then don't bring it up on main and that is for everyone else too 00:26:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: of course francis 00:26:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: we're all allowed opinions 00:26:37 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Are you sure 00:26:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: reply as if you saw what i said 00:27:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yes francis 00:27:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i can handle it 00:27:11 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Okay. 00:27:28 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I don't think Fleetwood Mac is that good. 00:27:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: same 00:27:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i can understand that 00:27:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: they're a bit of a specific 00:27:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: flavor 00:27:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: flavor? 00:28:02 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Flavor 00:28:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but francis 00:28:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: better be sour 00:28:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 00:28:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: do you agree that The CHain 00:28:14 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Tastes like cinnamon. 00:28:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: has a great bass line 00:28:23 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Dipped in kiwi juice 00:28:47 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I bet you only know The Chain from GotG 00:28:49 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:00 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I bet you only know Mac from GotG 00:29:00 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Smh 00:29:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok yeah you got me there 00:29:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no 00:29:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Harley! o/ 00:29:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: lies 00:29:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i know Mac from the E3 jokes 00:29:27 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hello 00:29:43 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: That's like me saying 00:29:51 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: "I only know Mr. Blue Sky from GotG" 00:30:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i knew mr blue sky before GotG thank you very MUCH 00:30:30 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Yes 00:30:40 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Most people do 00:30:45 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: It's a pretty popjlar s 00:30:48 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: *popular song 00:31:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: in other news 00:31:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcK9DU_fDEk 00:31:05 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Popjlar 00:31:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: popjlar s 00:31:29 JOIN Knightcore01 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:34 CHAT Knightcore01: Korra pm 00:31:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: woah 00:31:44 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: The character Spongebob lives in a pineapple under the sea. How did he get that house? Through popjlar! 00:31:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 00:31:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 00:31:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i was on CC recent activity 00:31:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye,Q. 00:31:54 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Farewell 00:31:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and read the username "Amulet Nightcore" 00:31:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and then 00:32:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Knightcore joined 00:32:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: weeeeeeeird 00:32:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo that is very strange 00:32:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: cool but strange 00:32:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what a coincidence! 00:32:20 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Far out mannnnnn 00:33:23 CHAT NeoBranwen711: mr Francis 00:33:36 CHAT Knightcore01: oh sorry but this isn't my true account give me a sec 00:33:41 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Please that's my father's name 00:33:45 JOIN BaronessLagomorph has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:48 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Call me Mr. Francis 00:33:51 CHAT BaronessLagomorph: Hi! 00:33:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this isn't even my true account 00:33:55 CHAT NeoBranwen711: alright 00:33:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Mr. Francis 00:34:02 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey Baroness 00:34:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can i interest you in a wholesome game of 00:34:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Cards Against Humanity? 00:34:16 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Idk 00:34:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: nah im good 00:34:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: been listening to katy perry for hours damn it 00:34:58 CHAT Knightcore01: sorry about this im refreshing rn Korra give me a sec 00:35:05 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: do you ever feel like a plastic bag 00:35:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need to refresh as well. 00:35:10 JOIN The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:13 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:14 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: sorry about that 00:35:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: plastic bag plastic bag 00:35:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: that was a funny video 00:35:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: didnt you leave 00:35:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: Neo shh 00:35:32 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Silence Neo 00:35:32 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Y'know 00:35:32 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it was firework but it mainly was plastic bag 00:35:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: just that line 00:35:44 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Your name reminds me of an old pal of mine. 00:35:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: a friend showed it to me and I was dead 00:35:45 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i was forced back online 00:35:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who? 00:35:49 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: His name was Dex. 00:35:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who are you talking to though? 00:36:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: "forced back online" 00:36:12 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Wolf 00:36:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im confused 00:36:32 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Dex's full username was something like 00:36:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Admiral Dextar XX12XX 00:36:49 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Colonel Dexter Genesis XTRX6 or something 00:37:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeye 00:37:14 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Fun guy 00:37:17 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: He hated me. 00:37:35 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 00:37:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: was that guy ever on this wiki? 00:37:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey Harley, long time no see 00:38:10 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: On this one? I'd be surprised if he was. 00:38:23 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey 00:38:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this user was from years ago 00:38:27 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i will be meeting ALL ANTI Troll members and TES Memebers on a wiki chat link will be aplied Pm 00:38:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: explains why I haven't heard of them @Neo 00:38:40 CHAT South Ferry: 2 years? 00:38:47 CHAT South Ferry: I know a thing or two about that 00:38:54 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Early 2013. 00:38:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Can I join the Anti Troll group? 00:38:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 00:39:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can i 00:39:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: you are a member of ATCB @Falco 00:39:20 CHAT South Ferry: I remember TES 00:39:23 CHAT South Ferry: but that shit is long gone 00:39:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: idk if it can be fixed 00:40:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Anti troll? 00:40:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: Falco check PM 00:40:28 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ??? 00:40:36 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Oh, what a similarity. 00:40:44 CHAT DB511611: why is TTWP back 00:41:03 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Downtown Freezy and South Ferry. Rather similar names, eh? 00:41:15 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: you can thank Spirit Demon @ DB 00:41:26 CHAT DB511611: I don't know who that is 00:41:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: he was "forced back online" 00:41:34 CHAT South Ferry: Quite similar, yes 00:42:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Spirit Demon doesn't use wikia much 00:43:21 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Reminds me when an old admin banned me to inform me that he found someone who had a similar name to my old one. 00:43:37 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Good times. 00:43:55 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey true wolf 00:44:55 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: hello Harley 00:45:05 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I wish that admin never got demoted. 00:45:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: How's life? 00:45:26 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: He was arguably our best admin. Even better then Greg. 00:48:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !mods 00:48:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ew skype 00:48:57 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I agree. 00:48:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: that laggy piece of... 00:49:45 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: That admin's name was Jorn van Essen 00:51:21 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Meat gets unblocked soon, but I doubt he'll come back. 00:52:13 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Which is sad, because Jorn is a great friend 00:53:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: francis 00:53:29 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Wha 00:53:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what do you think of the splatoon demo thing 00:53:43 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Oh, 00:53:45 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Ew 00:54:26 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Can we not portray negative ones? 00:54:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: why 00:54:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: don't start drama everyone 00:54:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Offensive 00:55:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Causing someone to feel deeply hurt, upset, or angry. 00:55:26 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I did buy the first one. 00:55:30 CHAT DB511611: people can disagree with opinions 00:55:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ye 00:55:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: same francis 00:55:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but overall its pretty repetitive 00:55:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it doesn't have a lot of meat to its bones 00:56:09 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Although it was probably one of the worst investments I made in a game. 00:56:31 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I returned it in a week. 00:56:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i returned it like 2 months after i got it 00:56:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i think my record is Super Mario Maker, which i returned the day after i got it 00:56:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I love Super Mario Maker. 00:57:07 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: SMM was pretty good. 00:57:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: super mario maker was boring 00:57:12 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:57:20 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Sad! 00:57:22 CHAT South Ferry: Did you try a nice hard level before you parted ways? 00:57:27 CHAT DB511611: it got boring after a while 00:57:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: nah 00:57:41 CHAT South Ferry: You may have liked a nice hard one. 00:57:46 CHAT South Ferry: Something fun -- 00:57:47 CHAT South Ferry: Before it's gone. 00:57:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i like my fair share of nice hard things 00:58:00 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: SMM doesn't have SMB2 and that's terrible. 00:58:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: SMM was like Littlebigplanet 00:58:08 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Yes I bet you do, mushroom. 00:58:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: in that its mostly good if you are creative and shit 00:58:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but if not 00:58:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you have to rely on built in levels and other peoples creativity 00:59:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: LBP is a much superior game btw 01:00:13 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey mum 01:00:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ....? 01:00:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Harley 01:01:19 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Ooooh wah ah ah 01:02:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: ? 01:02:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: Hi Q 01:02:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Mess 01:02:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How did y'all like the way I got Twixtie back on her KPG account? :P 01:03:14 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey Q mum where's uncle mick 01:03:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i dont really care 01:03:17 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: gj 01:03:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She came on with KPG for a few minutes and then I banned Twixtie. Lmao. 01:03:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: Michael is banned for a month 01:03:55 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Stick it to 'em. 01:04:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was random, Mess. 01:04:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Cool 01:04:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: Harley asked 01:04:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:04:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Harleyquin16 CHAT Hey Q mum where's uncle mick 01:04:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lag most likely made it where I couldn't see where she asked. 01:05:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Uncle Mick is blocked 01:05:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^ 01:06:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Neo and Francis, can you two avoid bad-mouthing things Ember or any other user likes while they are in chat? Like Take it to PM if it must be done? 01:06:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: did Scar leave CC yet 01:06:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope 01:06:40 CHAT Qstlijku: But he's away 01:06:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you block his PMs? 01:06:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i apologize korra 01:06:57 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Can do. 01:06:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it shan't happen again 01:07:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah but he keeps bugging me on main 01:07:12 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay mum and no 01:07:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, 01:07:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the one you need to apologize to is Ember. 01:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who left due to it. 01:07:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: for expressing negative opinions? 01:07:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: About everything she likes. 01:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 01:08:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i have not expressed negative opinions about everything she likes 01:08:10 CHAT South Ferry: The Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin is controversy is getting worse and worse. 01:08:17 CHAT South Ferry: The Ember question bbigmust be resolved. 01:08:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you're not you when you're hungry 01:09:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:09:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: good tagling 01:09:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: up there with Coulda had a V8 and Got Milk? 01:10:15 CHAT DB511611: Coulda Got A Milk 01:10:27 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:10:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks to South, I have a custom signature. He got the basic coding and I changed it up some. http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/sig 01:10:49 CHAT DB511611: MESS LISTEN UP 01:10:55 CHAT DB511611: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT TASK 01:11:14 JOIN SSylveonZZ has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:15 CHAT South Ferry: our korra figured out how to change the font :) 01:11:16 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Idk if Neo remembers this, or if he was even there. 01:11:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok? 01:11:18 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back, Ember 01:11:34 CHAT SSylveonZZ: omg 01:11:35 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:11:40 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: But the signature of my old account was a small meme on a sister website. 01:11:41 CHAT South Ferry: Oh 01:11:42 CHAT South Ferry: I thought you were the alt 01:11:50 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I am Syl 01:11:54 CHAT SSylveonZZ: get it right 01:11:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: wth South 01:12:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you two leave messages on her wall saying sorry?? 01:12:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i didnt even know you had a signature 01:12:04 CHAT DB511611: Mess, combine every popular slogan to create the ultimate slogan 01:12:07 CHAT DB511611: are you up to the task 01:12:08 CHAT South Ferry: I was confused 01:12:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 01:12:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra im sure you will not agree 01:12:38 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Oh, now that name reminds me of the best of socks. Good ol Espeon 18. 01:12:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but i do not think i need to apologize 01:12:55 CHAT SSylveonZZ: who? 01:13:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But yet you apologized earlier? 01:13:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, why the total 180 now? 01:13:37 CHAT DB511611: WHO is brave enough to TAKE MY TASK 01:13:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i was just trying to get you off my ass 01:13:43 CHAT DB511611: who is up to the challenge 01:13:46 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or were those words you weren't planning on taking action on? 01:13:50 CHAT South Ferry: What is this challenge?! 01:13:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: pretty much 01:13:55 CHAT South Ferry: It is time to face 01:13:57 CHAT South Ferry: DB'S TASK 01:14:00 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:14:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:14:03 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Espeon 18 was a sock of a user at another wiki. 01:14:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What about you, Francis? 01:14:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 01:14:10 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:14:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: however korra 01:14:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i shall apologize 01:14:22 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Said user is currently a rollback. Go figure. 01:14:26 CHAT Qstlijku: You're blocked on the ECR wiki for sockpuppeting 01:14:45 CHAT SSylveonZZ: @Q 01:15:09 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back Rick 01:15:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Francis @Syl 01:15:34 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: ECR? 01:15:49 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I don't recognise the acronym. 01:16:36 CHAT Qstlijku: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:FrancisHatesWikia 01:16:51 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Oh that. 01:16:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ERB 01:17:02 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Yes. 01:17:03 CHAT SSylveonZZ: epi crab batles 01:17:03 CHAT SSylveonZZ: had to sorry 01:17:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Oops 01:17:06 CHAT SSylveonZZ: that's what I read the URL as 01:17:11 CHAT SSylveonZZ: *ebi crap battles 01:17:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So did I tbh. 01:17:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra, i have left her a message 01:17:20 CHAT SSylveonZZ: *epi 01:17:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks. 01:17:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: epicac battles 01:17:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ipecac 01:18:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh im a fucking idiot 01:19:08 CHAT SSylveonZZ: true 01:19:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i was flipping my shit because i couldnt find the charger cable for my switchs pro controller 01:19:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: then i remembered i kept it in my travelling case 01:19:30 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Same. 01:20:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: failed 01:22:03 CHAT Qstlijku: :/ 01:23:20 JOIN T.J. A.J. R.J. Backslashinfourth V has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:35 CBOT SlendyBot: the hell? 01:24:53 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:25:00 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:25:03 CHAT Qstlijku: !on 01:25:15 CHAT T.J. A.J. R.J. Backslashinfourth V: So what's up with y'all? What goes on up in here? 01:26:23 CHAT South Ferry: I made it 01:26:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 01:26:33 CHAT South Ferry: Inkscape is a good program 01:27:24 CHAT T.J. A.J. R.J. Backslashinfourth V: Nice artwork man. Looks official 01:27:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Speaking of CC Sayu just joined 01:28:18 CHAT South Ferry: I signed the guestbook 01:28:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: who is T.J. A.J. R.J. Backslashinfourth V 01:28:32 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:28:40 CHAT T.J. A.J. R.J. Backslashinfourth V: Y'all can jus call me TJ man 01:29:02 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: IDK who TJ is 01:29:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Qstlijku CHAT Hi Sayu CHAT 8:27 CHAT SayuriDarling CHAT o/ CHAT 8:27 CHAT Sans the Lazy Skeleton CHAT Hi random person that I didn't know existed jk CHAT 8:27 CHAT SayuriDarling CHAT hello random person that i don't know exists CHAT 8:27 CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT I was gonna say "She knows how to wave" but I swear that would make me look stupid, and it would only be a joke. 01:30:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:30:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: what is the guestbook for Korra 01:30:12 CHAT C.Syde65: What's funny? 01:30:14 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:30:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just where people can sign their names and stuff. I saw other users had made a guestbook, so I went ahead and made one. :P 01:30:54 CHAT South Ferry: I have a very good signature, indeed 01:31:12 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't have a guestbook, because it would leave a bad feeling if users I liked never bothered to sign it. 01:31:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: how to i design mine? 01:31:22 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Guys can I get a kick on the way out thanks 01:31:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Not everyone signs everyone's guestbooks. 01:31:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can copy my coding and fix it up, Mess. 01:31:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can someone tell Ember Discord froze for me? 01:31:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: :/ 01:32:08 CHAT South Ferry: How to design your signature: Ask SOuth Ferry, or copy Korra's smallsub(made by me)/small/sub and edit it up 01:32:22 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Aw no kicks 01:32:26 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Sad! 01:32:26 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll do it 01:32:27 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 01:34:05 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Sad! 01:34:05 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll do it 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: So you may start from scratch with me, 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: or just use Korra's. 01:34:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: South how do i design my signature 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: , yes, if you wish to do it yourself, 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: you will need to take some CSS lessons 01:34:05 CHAT South Ferry: Or you could always edit korra's or ask someone, smallsublike me, /small/sub to do it 01:34:05 CHAT GravityMan: o/ 01:34:06 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:34:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya know what forget it cuz i'm asking the same questions and getting no where 01:34:16 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:30 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:34:30 CHAT GravityMan: o/ FL 01:34:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:34:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 01:34:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its the gravman 01:34:55 CHAT GravityMan: nananananna 01:35:03 CHAT GravityMan: o/ AG 01:35:28 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, GravityMan 01:35:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, South and/or I can help you. 01:35:39 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:35:51 CHAT South Ferry: When you design your personal signature, you can go wild. 01:35:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: YOU WON'T HELP 01:35:56 CHAT South Ferry: You have million of designs available. 01:36:08 CHAT South Ferry: You could do a nice big bold text, maybe with a gradient, 01:36:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3210 01:36:12 CHAT South Ferry: Or perhaps just a q- 01:36:15 CHAT GravityMan: Guys 01:36:16 CHAT South Ferry: Whats that, lets have a look 01:36:17 CHAT GravityMan: Who's superior 01:36:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah I saw 01:36:22 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels or Robin Williams 01:36:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: robin williams 01:37:03 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:36 CHAT SayuriDarling CHAT Ελένη φεγγάρι: Pm pls 01:37:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, copy the code from User:TheKorraFanatic/sig and put it on User:Messenger_Deception/sig and then find the hex code you want and change the color. 01:37:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can also change the text if you want. 01:38:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: how do i change the text 01:38:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DB511611: CHAT Sayu's entire life is comprised of a hour and 30 minute long cartoon movie CHAT sad 01:38:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: something in that pinged me. 01:38:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Sayu pings you 01:38:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like where mine says: Comic Sans MS (I think?), you can add whatever font you want, like Georgia or something. 01:39:04 CHAT GravityMan: Did you guys know Jeff Daniels has forty muscles on his back 01:39:05 CHAT South Ferry: Georgia is a good place 01:39:26 CHAT South Ferry: lots of people on tdl are from the Dixie Deep South 01:39:36 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:39:47 CHAT GravityMan: o/ FL 01:39:48 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:39:49 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:39:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll do it as well 01:39:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 33 messages logged. 01:42:32 CHAT GravityMan: o/ FL 01:42:33 CHAT GravityMan: o/ MD 01:42:42 CHAT GravityMan: Did you guys know Jeff Daniels had a telescope? 01:42:46 CHAT GravityMan: He might still have one 01:43:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:43:35 CHAT GravityMan: Ye I didn't either 01:43:38 CHAT GravityMan: It was very surprising 01:44:15 CHAT GravityMan: Did you guys know Jeff Daniels likes women? 01:44:17 CHAT GravityMan: Just women? 01:44:20 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:22 CHAT GravityMan: o/ AWM 01:44:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't even know who Jeff Daniels is, tbh. 01:44:39 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hi 01:44:40 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome; Rick Sanhez 01:44:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Rick. 01:45:02 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels is the voice actor of Rick on Rick and Morty 01:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:45:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GravityMan: CHAT Ye I didn't either CHAT It was very surprising CHAT Did you guys know Jeff Daniels likes women? 01:45:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that shocking? 01:45:35 CHAT GravityMan: It is 01:45:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How? 01:45:55 CHAT GravityMan: Every character he's ever played is homosexual 01:46:00 CHAT GravityMan: Kinda funny that way 01:46:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:46:30 CHAT GravityMan: He played George Washington once 01:46:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its like neil patrick harris 01:46:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but straight 01:47:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:49:13 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels was married to a woman once 01:49:19 CHAT GravityMan: I think they still are married 01:50:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_Deception/sig how does this look 01:50:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Korra link your GuestBook again 01:50:49 CHAT GravityMan: o/ Q 01:51:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: South? 01:51:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra? 01:51:29 CHAT South Ferry: It looks pretty good 01:51:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It looks good. 01:51:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: an you link your Guestbook again 01:51:48 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels is shooting a move in South Korea actually 01:52:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Global and sockpuppet comes to CC. Nore kicks instead of ban. Smh. 01:52:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:52:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Global troll* 01:52:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra 01:52:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: he blocks then kicks 01:52:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:52:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He didn't block. 01:52:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: hmm 01:52:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gloves came back and Sayu banned. 01:52:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: Nore is soft 01:52:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: KORRA 01:52:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: LINK 01:53:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: YOUR 01:53:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: GUEST 01:53:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: BOOK 01:53:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WAIT 01:53:19 CHAT South Ferry: Light _________. Dark ______. Faux ______. Real ______. Rich _______. Po _______. House ______. Field _____. 01:53:22 CHAT South Ferry: Still _______. 01:53:24 CHAT South Ferry: Still ______. 01:53:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am busy on CC asking something. 01:53:49 CHAT GravityMan: Are you asking who Jeff Daniels is? 01:54:01 CHAT GravityMan: o/ Q 01:55:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess 01:55:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Is there anything wrong with talking about him? 01:55:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that's like kicking Brick for talking about Katy Perry. 01:56:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: he keeps talking about it and nothing else 01:56:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: even Brick stops sometimes 01:56:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:56:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: now 01:56:37 JOIN GravityMan has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:48 CHAT GravityMan: o/ 01:56:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: KORRA CHAT LINK CHAT YOUR CHAT GUEST CHAT BOOK 01:57:01 CHAT GravityMan: What's wrong about Jeff Daniels? 01:57:04 CHAT GravityMan: He's a man of many words 01:57:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: nothing 01:57:23 CHAT GravityMan: Good 01:57:30 CHAT GravityMan: Did you know he's 40 years old? 01:57:36 CHAT GravityMan: I was very surprised 01:57:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: just talk about something else too you are allowed to talk about him but you need to say another things then just about him 01:57:45 CHAT GravityMan: Okay 01:58:18 CHAT GravityMan: Spider-Man is pushing the Liberal agenda 01:58:22 CHAT GravityMan: Is that enough 01:58:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: KORRA CHAT LINK CHAT YOUR CHAT GUEST CHAT BOOK 01:58:33 CHAT GravityMan: Anyway Jeff Daniels's first name is actually short for Jeffrey 01:58:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/Guestbook 01:58:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Calm down, Mess. 01:58:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 01:58:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra do you see why i kicked 01:59:11 CHAT GravityMan: If you won't stop talking about the guestbook I can talk about Jeff Daniels sometimes 01:59:14 CHAT GravityMan: He's a cool dude 01:59:17 CHAT GravityMan: Named Jeff Daniels 01:59:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: (facepalm) 01:59:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jeff Daniels is his Belle Belle. Lol. 02:00:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 02:00:12 CHAT GravityMan: o/ SF 02:00:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait how do i get my sig to show on CC 02:01:08 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 02:01:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: By changing it on http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences?success=1 02:01:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:01:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 02:01:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. 02:01:17 CHAT GravityMan: Bye Q o/ 02:01:18 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:01:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave)) 02:01:20 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:01:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 41 messages logged. 02:01:44 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I updated my signature 02:02:52 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels has an interesting signature 02:02:56 CHAT GravityMan: It's pretty cool 02:03:06 CHAT GravityMan: Unlike the Liberal agenda pushed by the new Spider-Man movie 02:03:35 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:03:41 CHAT GravityMan: o/ MCRTO 02:04:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 02:04:20 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, MCR 02:07:33 CHAT GravityMan: o/ AG 02:10:08 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:54 CHAT GravityMan: o/ SB 02:11:09 CHAT GravityMan: Jeff Daniels is cool 02:27:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 02:27:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya know those couples who tell each other everything 02:28:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 02:28:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane and I. 02:29:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (Belle and I? :P ) 02:29:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: Alex has told me everything he did today even what he ate lol 02:30:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:30:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Arch_Wizard_Megumin 02:30:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: :/ 02:31:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 02:31:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* troll wiki *cough* 02:31:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: his my website link goes to a pornsite 02:31:55 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, the Trollpasta wiki.... 02:32:02 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: *cough* no it's not big*cough*/big 02:32:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: mess i want you to repeat that after mai sentry or alinktothepasta block them 02:32:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* yes it is *cough* 02:32:29 CHAT South Ferry: So, Rick Sanhez 02:32:29 CHAT South Ferry: Was 02:32:32 CHAT South Ferry: TROLLED 02:32:33 CHAT South Ferry: ? 02:32:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AArch_Wizard_Megumin&diff=307272&oldid=307266 02:33:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: he learned how to sign his death threats i'm so proud 02:33:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 02:33:52 CHAT South Ferry: Rick was attacked :( 02:34:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( 02:34:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* troll breeding grounds *cough* 02:34:30 CHAT South Ferry: Wtf 02:34:36 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: big*cough* lying through your teeth *cough*/big 02:34:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: christ that was a loud cough 02:34:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Says the one who is going to have Baby JMurph. @Mess 02:34:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was. @Rick. 02:34:55 CHAT South Ferry: What the fuck 02:34:56 CHAT South Ferry: So 02:34:59 CHAT South Ferry: Mess is.... 02:35:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: South 02:35:13 CHAT South Ferry: Uhh CHAT . 02:35:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: i wouldn't finish that if you want to live 02:35:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't know what to say. 02:35:28 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 02:35:38 CHAT South Ferry: I hesitated because... 02:35:48 CHAT South Ferry: Erm 02:35:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 02:36:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* Rick i'm telling the truth it's troller HQ *cough* 02:36:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: AND I'M NOT PREGNANT 02:36:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: AND EVEN IF I WAS I WOULDN'T BE HAVING JMURPH'S KID 02:36:43 CHAT South Ferry: So, Mess is.... Mess is.... 02:36:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO 02:37:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: deadchat 02:37:49 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 02:37:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=User%3ANiquerVousM%C3%A8res&type=block 02:37:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: its over 02:38:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: *cough* troller HQ *cough* 02:39:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: and South no i am not pregnant and even if i was I WOULD BE PREGNANT BY JMURPH EWWWWWWWWWWWW 02:41:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger Deception: CHAT *cough* troller HQ *cough* CHAT and South no i am not pregnant and even if i was I WOULD BE PREGNANT BY JMURPH 02:42:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 02:42:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: TPYO 02:42:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: DAMN YOU PC 02:42:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I gotcha now. 02:42:27 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: EXPOSED 02:42:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: WHATEVER 02:42:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger Deception*cough* troller HQ *cough* and South no i am not pregnant and even if i was I WOULD BE PREGNANT BY JMURPH 02:43:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: IT WAS A F-ING TPYO 02:43:26 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: or maybe it was a frudian slip 02:43:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:46:52 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps. 02:51:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: South no 02:53:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What makes you think we're talking in a group DM? 02:55:29 CHAT South Ferry: The one that jmurph keeps getting invited to 02:55:34 CHAT South Ferry: The 10 person one 02:55:36 CHAT South Ferry: Is it okay? 02:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 02:58:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, I added you. 02:58:34 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hello 02:59:15 CHAT South Ferry: I was kicked 02:59:16 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 2016 04 23